


Faefolk are Confusing

by Black_Velvet_360



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fighting for love, Hot Sex, Mushrooms, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Velvet_360/pseuds/Black_Velvet_360
Summary: The second year of School is upon the students of Luna Nova, offering new and bizarre teachers and mysterious transfer students. The group of friends are often forced apart to deal with the wacky potions teacher, Drea, and the aggressive and competitive fellow classmate Morrighan.





	Faefolk are Confusing

Akko ran up to the leyline terminal, the cold winter air filling her lungs. She could make out the faint shapes of her friends sitting at the terminal waiting. Akko quickened her steps, barely registering the waves of warning her friends were giving her until her foot made contact with the ice and slipped out from under her. Akko groaned, laying on the ice, her bags strewn everywhere. Amanda laughed.

“Quit it! You fell on the ice too, you know.” Hannah snipped. Barbara and Lotte offered a helping hand lifting Akko back to her feet as Diana and Jasminka gathered her stuff. “You made sure not to bring any salt this time, right?” Hannah calls out to Akko. “You know the leyline will just throw you out if you did.”

“Well, it lets you on first,.” Sucy replied dryly with a toothy grin.

Hannah paused.“I’m not dignifying that with a response. Akko?” Hannah stepped forward, catching Akko’s attention. “Do you have salt in any of your luggage?” Akko eeped and shook her head quickly. Hannah looke to Barbara and Diana. “That’s unconvincing...”

Diana stepped forward. “Akko please, we don’t want to experience any accidents while using the leyline.” Akko tried to avoid looking at Diana her willpower fading under scrutiny. “Akko...”

Akko pulled a bottle out of her pocket.

“Pickled plums!” Lotte gasped “That’s what got us stuck in the forest of Arcturus last year.”

“But I got the Shiny Rod from there.”

“We also almost got turned to stone by a Cockatrice.”

“That was Sucy’s fault, she set the bird on us.”

“Actually, you did.” Sucy droned.

“Only because you told me to insult it.”

Amanda snatched the jar of plums from Akko’s hand and tossed it with all her might down the road.

“What?” Akko said. “Amanda, my plums?! What did you do that for?!”

“We had a problem, I took care of it. Now let’s get going, I’m freezing my ass off out here.” Amanda dusted her hands and picked up her broom; she was stopped by her friends’ stares, their eyes widening. “What?” The sound of skidding tires and an engine roaring blared in her ears, Amanda turned just in time to be plowed into by a runaway Vespa. The wind was knocked out of the witch as she clung to the handlebars. Gritting her teeth she lifted her head to yell. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Oh shit, who’d I hit?!” The driver swerved their hand, wiping furiously at the sticky sauce on their goggles. Amanda’s eyes widened in shock; she turned her head to see the leyline coming up.

“Hit the brakes! Brakes!” Amanda screamed.

“I can’t find the breaks!” the driver yelled back. Amanda tried to think fast, her mind coming to only one solution. She shut her eyes.

“Tia Freyre!” The leyline terminal was engulfed in green light, sucking up both Amanda and the driver before the two could crash. Amanda could already feel the turbulence as the Vespa shuddered under her. Wait... the Vespa... she opened her eyes, seeing magic moving like erratic flames around the wheels of the Vespa . The driver, fed up with trying to wipe her goggles clean yanked them down to her neck and fixed Amanda a hard stare.

The red-haired daredevil stared back, her words dying in her throat as her gaze met with a pair of beautiful, jewel-like eyes hiding under heavy eyelashes. The driver grabbed her by the upper arm and with a quick turn of the bike swung the young woman onto the seat.

“Hold on tight, I’m gonna try to keep us from crashing.” The driver... no, the woman stood up from her seat, fighting against the handle bars with all her might. “There’s a pull switch next to your leg!” the woman shouted, Amanda blinked out of her stupor, patting for the pull switch before yanking it hard. The seat rumbled; a pair of narrow beams unfolded from either side of seat, magic feathers made of radiant light bursting from them.

The machine rumbled and stuttered and the driver struggles to keep it in the air swerving along the edges of the leyline. Amanda pushed herself from the seat and grabbed the handlebars, hands pressed against the smaller woman’s as she fought against the wheel. With one mighty pull Amanda and the driver wrenched the vehicle free from the edge, letting it coast along the waves of erratic magic. The flight was far from smooth, but far better then it was.

The driver panted from the exertion, finally letting out a little hoot of victory. “Thanks for the assist, Red!” She turned, smiling brilliantly at Amanda, her amethyst-and-golden eyes twinkling with excitement. Amanda felt her face grow warm unable to utter a word as she stared at her. “Strong silent type, huh?” She thumped Amanda’s shoulder before turning back to the wheel. “I like it!” she exclaimed, a hint of a giggle in her voice. Amanda didn’t think it was possible for her to blush any harder, yet here she was. “So what’s your name?”

“Amanda!” Amanda shut her mouth at the sound of the distant shout. Amanda and the driver turned to see the witch soaring on her broom with all the grace of a drunken house fly.

“What the fuck is that?” the driver said, confused, her voice low.

“Akko!” The witch began to catch up, her broom twisting wildly. “What are you doing?!” Amanda yelped as the girl spun out of control and into the beams; for a moment Amanda could see a flash of red on the impact. The fragile material bent at an awkward angle, causing Amanda and the driver to lurch with the sudden resistance. Amanda was vaguely aware of her friends flying up next to her as the Vespa began to spin, their figures blurring in her vision.

She felt like she was arm wrestling an ogre, the vespa rocked back violently, Amanda catching sight of the driver’s helmet just before it rammed into her face with a sharp crack and a burst of pain. Everything went dark.

* * *

 

 

Blue eyes opened to the sight of a thick forest canopy, the blonde witch groaned and tried to sit up finding something stopping her. She looked down at the weight on her chest seeing red hair and a yellow ribbon. “Hannah!” Diana shoved Hannah’s shoulder trying to wake the girl. Sucy pulled herself from the bush behind the two.

“I thought you told her to wait with Jazminka and Barbara?” She sneered at the ginger, irritation dripping from her voice, watching the girl groan and sit up.

“Yes, you were supposed to inform the teachers about the accident.” Diana glared at her teammate as she shook her head.

“Lotte didn’t want to go and I wasn’t gonna let you ditch us like last year.” Hannah growls.

“How’d you even get here anyways?” Sucy drawls as the girls get to their feet, Hannah dusting her skirt.

“Akko was having a slow start so I turned into a spider and hitched a ride with her.” Diana and Sucy stare at her with scepticism.

“And I thought Akko was dumb.” Sucy snickered, Diana huffed and walked away from Hannah’s indignant squawk.

“I was rushed, I can do much better when not so pressed.” Hannah crosses her arms turning her nose up at the mushroom obsessed witch.

“Oh really? What can you do successfully?” Hannah opens one eye at the question staring at Sucy in confusion, “Quickly.”

“Enough!” Diana yells from the other side of the clearing, she pulled Constanze from a bush. “Hannah where is Akko?” Diana stomped her way towards her teammate, her voice stern and authoritative. Hannah winced and stood ramrod straight her gaze pointed at the ground. “You were on her broom you must know where she landed?” Hannah’s body trembled.

“I... I don’t know...”

“What do you mean you don’t know?!”

“I-I don’t know anything.” Hannah stammers, “She hit the pole and everything just-” Diana grabs Hannah by the shirt cutting her off.

“I know you don’t like Akko, you could have gotten her hurt doing what you did.” Hannah stares at Diana her eyes wide in shock, “Stop lying and tell me where she is.” Hannah’s eyes dart around the forest avoiding looking at the heiress’ furious face, she’s darted back to it with a violent shake. “Now Hannah!” A hand comes out and grabs Diana’s arm turning her gaze towards the apathetic witch Sucy.

“She was passed out too, leave her alone.” Diana snears at the witch before huffing and releasing her teammate letting her drop to the ground below. Constanze comes over face muddled with uncertainty about what to do with the trembling girl, Sucy pulled Diana away trying to put distance between the two. “Come on let’s go find the dummy she couldn’t have gone far.” Diana nods sighing heavily.

“You’re right.” Diana smiles, “We’ll circle around the clearing to look for her.”

“And Amanda and that driver that ran her over.” Sucy reminds, Diana blinked in surprise.

“Ah yes, them too.” Diana motions for Sucy to lead. “Shall we?” The Apathetic witch shrugs before stepping into the forest followed by Diana.

Constanze stared at the distraught witch her face contorting between frustration and desperation as she tried to figure out what to do. Hannah for the most part didn’t seem to notice the smaller girl’s struggle picking at a loose thread on her skirt. She felt something wet roll down her temple and wiped it away. Sweat? No it wasn’t warm enough for her to be sweating. Pulling away she found red on her fingers, she squinting in confusion scarcely hearing Constanze freak out beside her. Had she scratched herself on a branch she looked up seeing something caught in the branches.

Hannah stood squinting at the figure starting to make out a school uniform and brown hair.

“Akko?” 

* * *

 

Diana walked through the forest brushing a branch out of her way, she could feel the chill of Sucy’s eyes staring into her back. Frustrated she huffed and turned to face the girl. “What is it?”

“I thought Hannah was your friend.” Sucy drawled.

“Hannah is my friend.” Diana stood adamantly.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Sucy stared Diana down.

“As opposed to you,” Diana met the stare, “how many times have you poisoned Akko for your own amusement.”

“My poisons are never seriously harmful,” Sucy’s gaze becomes harder, “I don’t even like Hannah and yet you, her self-proclaimed friend, nearly accused her of assault.” Diana opened her mouth to retort before closing it. “Some friend...”

“I was concerned about Akko!’ Diana retorted voice rising.

“I don’t think anyone wants this type of concern.” Sucy huffed. “Akko is a lot more durable than you think.” Diana places her hands on her hips.

“Oh so you know her better than me.” Sucy’s eyes narrow.

“I lived in a dorm with her an entire year, and you’re missing the point.” Sucy steps forward glaring up into Diana’s face. “You are so concerned with Akko that you’re tossing everyone aside. At this rate not even she will want to be your friend.” Diana’s eyes widen in fear and she backs away lowering her focus to the ground.

“Y- you’re right, I’m sorry.” Sucy brushes past her.

“You need to apologize to Hannah not me.” She growls continuing the search, Diana follows in silence. The silence was nearly suffocating, Diana’s mind raced. How would Akko take this? Would she abandon her? She doesn’t even like Hannah, would she really abandon her over this? Why was she even thinking like this, Hannah was her friend... wasn’t she?

Sucy patted her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts. She points out a trench dig into the ground leading off further into the forest, broken branches and trees left in its wake. Diana steps forward picking up a broken broomstick the bristles decorated with a green sash. “Guess we know where Amanda went.”

* * *

 

Hannah grit her teeth, pulling herself up on to the next branch. She paused panting from the effort, looking back up to Akko she groaned, at least two more. She arms already burned with the effort, her hands felt numb from scraping against the bark, every time she looked down her head spun, and she seems to have sweat through her uniform... this was the worse.

She reached for the next branch. What even possessed her to do this? Was it really all because she didn’t want Diana to hate her? No it can’t be the only reason...Thinking about it things are feeling a little more clear. She could almost feel it, the jerky motions of the broom, Akko’s muscles strain against it, that brief flash of pure panic as she saw where they were heading.

Hannah’s grip tightened, the wind whipping through her hair as she strained with Akko, shoving a hand into her back, then... pain, instant, white hot pain and darkness. Fading in and out, like waves lapping at the swore, red watery eyes, then leaves?

Hannah shook her head the pain still flaring, she pulled herself up to sit on the branch, grunting in effort. Wiping sweat from her forehead she groaned as she watched the sleeve come away red. “Come on England, just one more branch... no one likes a quitter.”

* * *

Further in the forest another red head napped peacefully, scarcely aware of anything. She just snored and drooled over her pillow, snuggling in deeper when something pokes the top of her head. Amanda grunts when she vaguely hears something or someone calling her. Why is someone disturbing her?

“Amanda get up!” Was that... Diana? Amanda slowly opens an eye seeing both the heiress and the mushroom lover Sucy, Diana has her face covered in embarrassment her teeth clenched and Sucy looks to be holding back laughter. Amanda closes her eye and snuggles back in. “O’Neill don’t ignore me.” The poking continues and Amanda bats at the hand.

“Quit it guys.” Amanda grumbles.

“We’re not poking you.” Sucy drawls, at that Amanda snaps her eyes open noticing her ‘pillow’ had a dark skinned face, she lurched up on to her knees. Her face grew red as she noticed she had settled herself between the woman’s rather large breasts.

“S-sorry.” Amanda stumbled her blush increasing as the woman sat up and smiled at her.

“Have a nice nap sleepy head?” The woman laughs standing to her feet. “Now where’s the witch that crashed my bike?” Amanda stands up as well still blushing like mad.

“What did you want with Akko?” Diana asks her embarrassed and angry flush still covering her face. The driver gestured to her thoroughly trashed vespa, the wing struts bent at horrid angles, engine smoking, lights and windscreen shattered.

“Her little impression of a runaway fly wrecked my vespa.” She turns to give Diana a brilliant and happy smile. “So I’m gonna deck her in the snoz.” Sucy immediately snorted and cackled, Diana sputtered completely flabbergasted.

“Y-you will do no such thing!” Diana steps forward towering over the driver, who for the most part continued her little smile, she held up a hand.

“Oooh down girl, didn’t know I was threatening your girlfriend.” The driver laughs, Diana’s jaw drops and she turns pink, Amanda and Sucy snort at the embarrassed heiress.

“We’re not... She’s not...” The drivers continues to laugh, causing Diana to growl. “Who even are you anyways?!” The diminutive woman stops laughing and removes her helmet. Blue hair spiked out in a flopped mohawk, the sides of her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, the way it held its shape seemed distinctly magical in nature. She smiles again and reaches out her hand, Diana looked at it as if it were an alien lifeform, Amanda’s blush darkened though and she pulled her hair back to her boyish look.

“Oh how rude of me. Andy Fernández at your service.” She grins, Amanda is quick to take her hand.

“Name’s Amanda.” The redhead declared in what was meant to be a suave voice. The woman laughs giving her a firm shake.

“Yes this, Akko, informed me.” Diana waves off the rest of the introductions in a frustrated huff.

“This Akko is still missing...” The blonde growls she steps away stopping when she notices the smallest member of the green team running towards them in a panic. “Constanze?”

* * *

 

Hannah clung to the branch slowly crawling out on her belly towards Akko, repeating in her mind ‘just focus on the destination not anything else.’

Down below the other students run into the clearing, Diana gasps louded about to yell out before Andy pounces on her back covering her mouth. “Don’t shout out to her she could lose her concentration and fall.” Andy whisper yells into Diana’s ear. She lowers herself from her perch when Diana hums in compliance brow furrowing in worry. Amanda shields her eyes from the light.

“What would possess her to climb up there anyways?” Amanda asks genuinely confused, Sucy gives Diana a nasty side eye Constanze making panicked sounds. “What do you mean she’s bleeding?!” the group jumped at the redhead’s outburst, Diana gasps as Hannah jumped as well arms clenching around the branch as it trembled from her sudden movement. Andy turns harshly shushing Amanda, before unzipping her riding jacket revealing a tight tank top with an open back.

The woman focuses back on the two witches in the tree, on her back a tattoo of wings slowly becomes visible, glowing green with magic. Up in the tree Hannah finally reaches Akko, grabbing hold of her uniform in a death grip, the redhead sits up slowly pulling her wand from her belt carefully. “M-metamorphie Faciesse...” The japanese witch disappears in a puff of smoke and Hannah places something in her vest pocket. She pats it before looking back down at the ground. The dizziness returned full force, her vision doubled fading in and out, before finally her eyes closed and she slipped from the branch. Diana pulled out her wand only to be interrupted by a loud and powerful shout.

“Tia Freyre!” Wings of radiant light burst from the tattoo on her back and she launched forward and into the sky towards the falling girl. She catches the taller witch in her arms throwing her legs up to strengthen her hold on the girl as the two fall a few inches. The other students watch as the older witch lowers herself and the girl in her arms to the ground. Diana is the first to run over.

“Akko!” Andy hold her back with a hand.

“Stop. Akko here hurt her head.” Andy pulls her gloves off little bone marks beginning to glow on her hands. She places them on the girl’s head and rubbing all around.

“But she isn’t Akko.” Andy shushes Diana as a little mouse wiggles out of Hannah’s pocket unnoticed by the deeply focused woman but the heiress quickly gets up and follows the mouse as it reforms into the excitable witch. “Akko are you alright?” Akko hums as the girl’s crowd around her, Sucy giving her a nod and a smile before sitting down next to the mysterious witch and her patient.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“How’d you get stuck in the tree anyways?” Akko blinks confused.

“Tree?” She looked up as if trying to remember.

“Hannah told me she snuck on your broom. You could’ve been seriously hurt.” Diana huffed the slightest bit of anger edging into her concerned tone. Amanda grimaced as Akko gaped her eyes wide.

“Seriously that’s-“

“No you got it all wrong Diana!” Akko cut off the red head. “Hannah asked to come with me cause she didn’t want you to keep running off on your own and ditching your teammates. When I almost crashed into the lady with the motorcycle she saved me from getting hit.” Diana and Amanda blinked in surprise before the heiress scoffed.

“Why would Hannah do that, she doesn’t even like you?” Diana stares at Akko hard, trying to pull an answer out of the girl who simply shrugged.

“Maybe cause I’m your friend and she didn’t want to upset you?” Diana pauses and turns to look at Hannah sitting up her face blank as the older witch smiles at her. Akko notices and motions to Diana. “You could always ask her.” Diana swallows before walking over, Hannah turns her blank expression remaining till she notices the heiress and she avoids looking at her.

“Hannah.” the redhead nods indicating that she heard Diana, “About what you did I...”

“It’s no big deal.” Hannah cuts Diana off. “I saw what needed to be done and I did it... poorly. I’m sure you would’ve done it better.” She continues to avoid the heiress eyes.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Diana stands poised chin tilted up as if speaking in front of an authority, Hannah doesn’t respond continuing to avoid looking at the heiress. Diana blinks in confusion, staring at the redhead. “Did you hear me?” Akko and Amanda exchange confused and concerned glances. Andy steps forward, standing between the girl’s her diminutive height hardly a decent blockade.

“She just hit her head who knows what effect that has had on her brain.” Diana turned her irritation towards the small woman. Sucy looks over at the disassociated witch unable to stop herself before the barb slipped out.

“I wasn’t even aware she had one to damage.” Waiting for the inevitable fire back, Sucy’s one visible eye widened just slightly when the red head didn’t even acknowledge her comment.

“You should’ve let me do the healing spell then.” Diana’s glare was met with that same infuriating smile. “My family was famous for their healing magic.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what your family was famous for.” Andy’s smile vanishes, her gaze turning stern. She steps into Diana’s space getting up in her face. “The fact of the matter you, not your family, ignored someone that required medical attention.” She smiles again, all teeth and not quite meeting her eyes. “I don’t think that’s a very ‘Cavendish’ thing to do, don’t you?” Diana nearly turned red then purple with her rage.

“How do you know her name, she never even introduced herself?” Andy looks back at Amanda addressing her question by gesturing at Diana’s hair, with a look that said ‘did you really just ask me that’. Amanda opened and closed her mouth a few times before muttering, “Fair point.”

“Beatrix had the same hair I just never expected her genes to be so strong that they continued on this long.” Andy steps away to muse, the other girls stare at the woman their jaws hanging slack as she rambles. “Probably that way with all the other nine too, though Woodward was into the fairer sex so...”

“Wait hold on why are you talking about the nine like you knew them?!” Amanda shouts as Akko squeaked something out in Japanese, Andy turns around staring at them with a smug expression.

“Cause I did know them... well not personally but they were kinda a big topic for a couple years... decades... centuries... Jennifer was a total snob.” She laughs, at their expressions, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Diana is the first to break the silence.

“You’re obviously delusional and insane.” The heiress steps forward. “There’s no way a woman in her mid twenties has lived long enough to actually meet the nine witches.” Andy snorts derisively.

“Oh look at that, a modern witch with no creative thinking, what are the odds.” Diana growls at the woman, nearly grinding her teeth now.

“Diana is going to kill this woman.” Amanda flinches, Sucy snickers.

“This should be interesting.” Akko jumps at Sucy’s comment.

“Sucy this is no time to joke.” Diana steps back into the woman’s space.

“If you think I’m just gonna stand here and let you insult me...” Andy stops smiling grabbing Diana’s wrist before she went for her wand.

“It’s not an insult when you’re stating a fact” She spits, Diana freezes in place. “You rising to my supposed insults by resorting to violence only proves that you are still a child.” She gives Diana’s hand a squeeze making it tighten on her wand, before removing her hand entirely. “You may not want to hear it, but you have a fairly limited scope on what is and is not possible with magic.” Andy steps back, raising her hand she gestures at Diana. “You don’t know me, you have no idea what a witch like me is capable of, you don’t know how old I actually am, and furthermore you don’t know **what** I am.” Her grin becomes wicked, “I didn’t even give you my real name.” She laughs, Diana glared at the woman with the intent to bite her head off. “Now if I spoke my mind here, using some of your language, Ms Cavendish.”

“You’ve been doing nothing so far but speaking your mind and I-”

“Shut up.” ‘Andy’ returns her hard glare back on Diana reminding the girls of Professor Finnelan. “You’re limited imagination demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, now you may be insulted.” The woman’s words flowed out smoothly on her tongue leaving Diana silently fuming, Amanda and Akko exchanged confused glances.

“What the fuck did she just say?” Amanda pokes Diana for an answer, Akko joins in as well.

“I heard something about an innie attitude.” Diana was now shaking with barely constrained rage. "Diana what's an innie attitude?"

“She just called Diana dumb.” Hannah droned from the back, shrinking away when everyone looked at her.

“But it’s Diana she’s like the smartest girl in the school.”

“Not from where I’m standing.” The mystery woman stared as her hand went back for her wand, “You go for that wand and you’re gonna be very sorry little girl.” her tone became condescending.

“Drea stop antagonizing the kids.” The girls looked up at the sound of a familiar voice finding the violet haired rooba riding witch Croix.

“Oi don’t pass my name out willy nilly like that!” the woman yells as Croix lowers her advanced broom to the ground and stepped out. “Its personal information.” Croix grinned at the woman like an older sister picking on an angry child.

“What do you think you’re a secret agent now?” Croix flicks the Drea’s mohawk, Diana’s rage began to cool as she watched the former teacher tease the woman with some kind of satisfaction. There was a little tension seeing the former teacher standing there, no one really sure how to start. Till a brown haired ball of sunshine came running up, wrapping the teacher up in an awkward hug.

“Professor Croix did you miss me!” Croix laughs awkwardly as she stares down at the beaming face of Atsuko Kagari.

“S-sure?” Croix hesitantly patted the young woman’s head, Drea grinned at her deviously already plotting her revenge.”So let’s get you lot back to school.” She turns to Drea. “I already found your vespa my magitronics are transporting it to Luna Nova now. Diana felt the vein on her forehead pulse.

“Luna Nova... You mean this woman is coming with us?” She hissed. Croix stared at Diana then Drea, then back between the two a few more times before finally she started cautiously.

“Diana she’s the new potions teacher following Lukic’s retirement.” The scream of rage that followed echoed through the forest, sending dangerous beasts into hiding shivering in terror. It held the ferocity of an elder dragon returning from a hunt to find its entire hoard of treasure had been stolen out from under it, and it came from the most unlikely of sources. The fellow students turned in fear and shock to see non then Sucy still staring at Croix with the anger reserved for a spoiled child that just got told they weren’t getting a present.

“Holy shit Sucy, she’s just a teacher.” leave it to Akko to make a situation worse.


End file.
